1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aerodynamically designed mailbox. The mailbox of the present invention is designed to withstand destructive elements in rural and residential neighborhoods. There is a never ending battle in rural and residential communities to keep mailboxes from being destroyed. In winter snowplows often cause irreversible damage from heavy flying snow and slush. In summer, youth find it entertaining to drive by mailboxes with baseball bats, knocking them down or damaging them.
The present invention has a unique aerodynamic design and co-adaptive delivery capacity as it accepts both U.S. postal mail and non-postal mail such as newspapers and magazines. It is very resistant to damage from snow plowing and vandalism. The present mailbox has an aerodynamic design that slopes down from the left to the right. The descending slope design reduces the surface impact caused by projectile matter. Matter moving toward the mailbox is deflected in an upward and downward motion similar to an aerodynamic airplane wing design interaction with air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, mailboxes did not utilize an aerodynamic design to protect said mailboxes from destructive elements such as weather and flying projectiles.
A number of mailboxes exist in the prior art. A limited number of patents exist that disclose a protection apparatus for mailboxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,190 of Albanesius is directed to a mailbox with a roadside protector. The roadside protector is flat and vertical and has no aerodynamic aspects to it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,320 of Clapper is directed to a security mailbox including an upper compartment for conventional and a lower compartment for secured deposit of mail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,320 of Bertone is directed to a mailbox which has an access door provided with a concealed counterweight to assure that the door closes after use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,376 of Kueshner is directed to a retractable and extendable mailbox.
None of this prior art discloses the present invention.